


The Day Tentoo Finds Out about Little Trouble.

by inherbookishhead



Series: The One with a Gift [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Little Trouble, Post Journey's End, some time in the future in Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inherbookishhead/pseuds/inherbookishhead
Summary: A not-so-ordinary day that involves some running, banana craving and big midnight realisations.Comes from the anonymous ask about the tumblr list of my personal headcanons, where I mentioned Little Trouble that Rose and the Metacrisis get some time in their future, and who is far more like the Doctor than his metacrisis body. And since I tend to lose everything in tumblr under so many other posts,  I thought to have a dedicated series of one-shots here.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Series: The One with a Gift [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684144
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	The Day Tentoo Finds Out about Little Trouble.

Just like all life-changing days for the Doctor, this one began with the conversation about bananas. 

Their TARDIS landed on a lovely little yellow planet called H’voc that was currently sending a distress call to the whole galaxy. 

“H’vocians are a very authentic tribe,” the Doctor started explaining as they walked through the forest towards the source of the signal. “They live in harmony with nature and are extremely open to any guest that comes in but only if that guest bears a gift. In most cases, though, it ends up badly for them since whoever gives H'vocians anything shiny usually does nothing but trick them for resources, which, as you might expect, are plenty here. Typical. Although, I love being able to come here again, I was sort of banned from H’voc for centuries back in our universe.”

Rose’s eyebrows shot in surprise. “What did you do?”

“Well, I didn’t know I had to make a gift, so when I met their tribe leader, I gave the only thing I had at hand - a banana, a very precious gift if you ask me.” He sighed and scrunched his face. “How was I to know they were allergic to it? Long story short: they really didn’t like it. One might say, the incident caused complete havoc among them.” He gave her a goofy smile.

Rose laughed at him at first, then got really serious. 

“God, I’d kill for a banana right now. Why did you have to go and bring it up?” she complained, making her way through the branches. The Doctor regarded her with expression half-surprised, half-amused. 

“Finally, you developed a taste, Rose Tyler. It only took me, what, ten years? A decade of hard work and at last you appreciate bananas the way they deserve to be appreciated. I must say I’m really proud of myself, you were quite a lost case,” said the Doctor. 

The forest started thinning and judging by the voices coming from that direction, they were nearing the settlement. 

“Have you got a spare, though?” Rose asked.

“No, we ran out of them yesterday. I planned to come by Berzunian Market right after we deal with this. They have the best bananas in the whole galaxy, Rose. And they come in _all colours_.”

“I don’t care about the colour, I can literally feel the taste in my mouth. I need it now,” her eyes squinted at him in suspicion. “You always have a spare.”

“Not today,” he countered. 

Rose didn’t believe him for a second, and in the next moment, her hand was in his pocket, stumbling upon a gramophone, a pack of Venusian playing cards and a little woollen penguin toy which was the Doctor’s Christmas present from Tony a couple of years ago. No bananas. She extracted her hand in defeat. 

“You are useless,” Rose said in a mocked frustration and pointed a finger at him, slowly walking backwards. Her disappointment didn’t last long, though, her face split in a huge smile, and she almost tripped over the root of a tree she didn’t see from behind.

Only Rose could call him useless and still make it sound like the biggest compliment, the Doctor thought. He still wondered how she managed to... glow so brightly that it made him forget everything else around existed. 

Their little bubble popped as they heard a loud shriek nearby. The Doctor and Rose immediately ran to the village to discover that half of the settlement was completely destroyed leaving very upset H’vocians to pick up the shambles of their tents. Being Mulder and Scully that they were, Rose and the Doctor volunteered to help. At first, the Doctor gave the mandatory present: the old gramophone Rose found earlier in his transdimensional pockets, then H’vocians told them about the ‘people from the sky’ raiding their settlements for little neon pearls called Hvaras that were exceptionally valuable on the black market. 

By the evening they all gathered near the bonfire where the women and children of the tribe were singing their tribal song of protection. It caused Rose an uncontrollable amount of tears and she made sure to give a heartfelt hug to everyone singing after they’d finished. She concluded her round of hugging back in the Doctor’s arms and after he asked her if she was okay she burst into tears again. Well, the song was rather nice, he’d give them that but to be as touched as Rose was right now was too much even by her standards. That was when the first H’vocian congratulated him. On what, though, he had no idea. 

The next morning started with lots of loud noises and another attack from the ‘people from the sky’. Rose got out of their tent first and before the Doctor could react, she got hit by a blast from the ‘others’. He could distinctly see the little sharp stones clawing their way into her body. The Doctor pulled out his sonic and fought off the attackers by interfering with their ships. When he eventually managed to get to Rose, however, she didn’t have a single scratch. 

As they later found out, the ‘others’ were different this time: the pearls of this planet seemed to have risen in price which made half of the happy-go-lucky raiders terrorise the tribe every other day. The Doctor gave it a thought and offered H’vocians a cloaking system that would simply hide them from the marauders and offer peace they craved for. While he was programming the devices over the Hvocian settlement, he couldn’t figure why the shield was getting half transparent. As usually, he dumped his whole thought process on Rose, who helped him put the little devices in place. 

“Have you tried turning setting 322 all the way up?” she asked him after some time. “H’voc’s atmosphere is three per cent thinner which means you need to strengthen the density of the deflector particles.”

“Oh yeah?” asked the Doctor. He didn’t know whether to feel alarmed, shocked or surprised. Rose always looked at the details. And she was brilliant at her domestic approach. But this, he thought, this was a whole new level of impressive. The Doctor did as she suggested. _It worked._

The farewell with the tribe was very heartwarming. H’vocians made them the honorary members of their circle and presented them with a silver pin and a bronze door handle, which was a gesture of extreme trust. Five more H’vocians, including the leader of the tribe, placed a hand on the Doctor’s chest and wholeheartedly congratulated him. On what though, he still didn’t know.

The Doctor and Rose returned to their TARDIS and oh how much better it was to finally lie on a proper bed. It was. _Until it wasn’t._ The Doctor woke up in the middle of the night. 

He felt a ping. 

A telepathic ping. 

A telepathic ping coming from Rose. 

A telepathic ping coming from Rose that _wasn’t Rose._

He shot up and turned to the sleeping form of his wife. His mind was reeling: a sudden craving for a banana, the overemotional response, the miraculous healing, the boost of intelligence… _It couldn’t be._ Could it?

The Doctor carefully placed his hand over Rose’s stomach: there it was, almost undetectable, yet firm and persistent. A beating of two little hearts, so familiar he could still feel it in his own chest. And the bond. That tiny wave of telepathic connection that found its way to him. She was reaching out. _She._ The Doctor smiled. He opened his mind and let her in and oh, how good, how _whole_ it felt. There were some things you knew you’d been truly missing only when you got to experience them again, he thought. 

It was scary and thrilling and exciting. Nine hundred years of running through the universe, losing his first family, his children, his Susan. Centuries of attachments and heartbreaks and yet … here he was, in the parallel universe, on his last regeneration, levelled down by the human DNA, having a second chance at the family and life he had wanted. He’d never felt more alive than now. 

The Doctor’s mind calculated thousands of little variations of the features the little one would inherit. He hoped their daughter would have her mother’s smile and, well, everything because all good things would certainly come from Rose. And maybe his hair. Year, his hair would be nice. 

“Rose? Rose!” the Doctor whispered.

“Isleein” Rose groaned and turned her back to him.

He shook her shoulder again. 

“Oh God, remind me again why I picked such a restless ball of energy of a man,” Rose said rolling on her back and opening her eyes. “What is it?” she said cupping his jaw with her hand and studying his face. 

“Well, I’m afraid soon you will have to deal with two of those,” he shrugged his shoulders.

She gave him a look at that, then laughed sleepily, “You decided to sprout yourself from another limb?” 

As always, Rose just rolled with his conversations no matter how strange they got.

“Well, Rose Tyler, it’s more like you are doing all the sprouting this time,” he replied. 

“What do you mean?” she sat up facing him, blinking away the last remnants of sleep. 

They stared at each other for another moment and Rose grew more concerned with every second passing. 

“You are pregnant, Rose,” he said, failing to suppress his utmost joy and nervous excitement.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“I can feel it,” he said and tapped his finger on his temple, “right here”.

Her breath hitched and she covered her mouth with the hand. “Oh my God,” her eyes welled with tears. Rose then pressed her hand down to her belly and gave a watery smile. “Are we having a little timelord over here?”

The Doctor laughed nervously, “it’s a little time _lady_ I believe. Is that alright?” 

He felt like every nerve in his body was tingling, like he was going to combust of infinite love and deadly fear, cry and laugh at the same time, jump from happiness and fall down in shock. 

“Of course it is, you-” she didn’t get to finish because he gathered her in the tightest of embraces until her nose was smashed against his neck while her chest was heaving with happy laughter. 

“Doctor,” she said after some time when they both calmed down.

“Hm?” he asked and felt her grin against his shoulder. 

“We are _not_ calling her Alonso.”


End file.
